Snowstorm
by Avalonforged
Summary: Vale was not the only one to try to expand their borders, Atlas tried as well. What happens when a survivor of that disaster encounters the future ice queen of Beacon?
1. Chapter 1: The First Flicker

Hi, this is a story that I really wanted to start before RWBY Volume 3 comes out. It is my first time creating a crossover and only my second story, so reviews about your thoughts and your feelings are highly welcomed.

First things first, Naruto was born in the RWBY universe so no chakra, no weird dust experiments to give him chakra, and no reincarnation from the Naruto universe.

Also to those who read my first story, A Clan Reborn, that is not hiatus or anything and will be updated within a week, give or take a couple days.

I do not own Naruto or RWBY, these series belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: The First Flicker

 _Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life._

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

In a field a young boy is playing with his friends. His bright blue eyes shining brightly as the six year old blonde raced after another of the children, desperately trying to tag them and not be 'it' anymore. As the small cluster of children continued to play, a woman with red hair watched alongside the other parents from the sidelines. A general air of peace and tranquility surrounded these people as they stood in the shadow of the great wall that protected their home.

Their home's name is Konoha, an extension of the kingdom of Atlas. Ten years ago, Atlas much like their ally, Vale, sought to expand their borders. After two years of fighting the Atlesian military and their hunters would finally succeed in repelling the Grimm and build a giant wall around what would later be known as Konoha.

During this time Kushina and Minato, two of the hunters that participated in the campaign against the Grimm that lead to the founding of Konoha would join thousands of others in settling the new town. Over time these settlers would feel comfortable enough to have families and among those to start families were the two former hunters. The name of their child would be Naruto Uzumaki.

As for Konoha itself, it was defended by a large wall that wrapped around the town. The wall itself was further defended by three platoons from the Atlesian military, armed with top of the line rifles. Inside of the town, the place was further defended by a dozen or so hunters. Finally, in the center of the town was a small airport where the citizens of Konoha could fly into the main kingdom of Atlas and avoid the Grimm threat.

While Konoha itself was not heavily defended, its wall had never been breached, the people were happy, and their main trade, food, which came from the fertile fields inside Konoha's borders, left the population happy and fed. Sadly this idyllic town would soon face disaster.

* * *

"Hey you ever get nervous about those goliaths outside the walls?" An Atlesian soldier asked another as he indicated the giant elephant like Grimm outside the wall while they half-heartedly watched the surrounding area for threats.

"Naw. Those Grimm never come near. Let them march." The second soldier answered.

The wall had never been breached in the eight years it stood. The older and more powerful Grimm had even stopped approaching it only patrolling the area nearby. Why would today be any different?

"But don't there seem to be more Grimm around lately?" The first soldier questioned.

The second soldier took a quick glance and counted the giant Grimm. "Hmm, nine. Yep, that's more than yesterday. But so what? If they come any closer we'll just shoot them." The second soldier said with little concern.

As long as the wall held, any number of Grimm could be destroyed by the guarding soldiers.

"Hey guys, they're moving." A third soldier screamed from his perch.

"So what they are always moving!" Responded the second soldier.

"No they're coming towards us. The whole herd, and there are a ton of smaller Grimm traveling by their legs." Urged the third soldier as he looked though the scope of his rifle.

"What!" Scrambling to look over the wall, the second soldier took in the approaching hoard.

Many Grimm were coming. Under the feet of the goliaths the soldiers watched as previously hidden ursi, beowolves, and boarbatusks appeared. Even quite a few death stalkers and king taijitus.

"Fire." The command came from further away as the officer in the platoon took notice of the approaching threat.

With little hesitation the soldiers on the walls aimed their weapons at the approaching Grimm and fired; the bullets spearing into the ground and the surrounding Grimm, killing many of the smaller Grimm but pinging harmlessly off the goliaths.

"Concentrate your fire on the center goliath. Aim for its eyes. We cannot let them reach the wall!" The distant voice of the officer who ordered them to fire them weapons called.

The soldiers turned their attention to the center goliath and opened fire, concentrating their fire into the elephant like creature's eye. However the goliath wouldn't fall, despite losing its vision in one eye.

Then the goliaths shook their heads and gave a trumpet like roar from their trunks before charging forward.

"Bring them down. Bring them down." The frenzied cry of one of the soldiers rang through the air.

Sadly there would soon be another problem for the soldiers on the wall.

The sky once clear was now occupied by black dots. Nevermores the size of the average ursa if not larger were now diving for the walls.

"Incoming." One of the Atlesian soldiers screamed as he glanced upwards, taking his attention from the stampeding goliaths.

The warning would come too late as the nevermores would shoot their feathers at the largely unaware soldiers, cutting them down.

"Get up. You're alright, now get up." The Atlesian soldier who had first noticed the Grimm's charge said. The man was currently rocking the body of the first soldier, the one initially worried about the patrolling Grimm.

The second soldier merely looked over his shoulder as he continued to shoot his rifle at the encroaching Grimm. "Where are the god-damn reinforcements!?" He shouted as he glanced at his fallen comrades, before shaking his head at the soldier's actions, the soldier being rocked was dead, a feather having torn through his pelvis, nearly cutting the man in two.

Things would only get worse for the survivors as the stampeding Grimm finally reached the wall and the wall began to crumble. The wall cracked and splintered as the great strength of the goliaths gouged into the mighty walls of Konoha. Soon the cracks spread and nine monstrous holes appeared, giant gapping slivers that allowed the smaller Grimm through. The wall of Konoha had fallen, the Grimm had broken through.

"Bastards!" The second soldier screamed as he watched the Grimm move into the town.

With a burst of adrenaline the soldier rushed to the stairs while he fired a steady stream of bullets into the attacking Grimm. It had only been dumb luck that the wall hadn't broken enough for the goliaths to break in, but it wouldn't last for long.

His heroic stand wouldn't last long as encroaching beowolves would grab the man and rip him to shreds.

The beowolves would continue up the stairs, charging over the occasional fallen body of their brethren as the last survivors of the wall guard attempted to fight back. But despite their efforts the beowolves would quickly overwhelm the surviving soldiers.

As a beowolf sank his teeth into the last survivor of the Atlesian soldiers, tears began to run down his face as he could already hear the screams rising from the town of Konoha. _"God help them."_

As the last soldier's eyes closed a resounding crash sounded from the wall as large sections fell, the once gaping slivers now massive holes. The goliaths had broken through.

Inside the town of Konoha chaos reined as various Grimm wandered down the street, killing all they encountered.

* * *

A family is sitting down for lunch in the family room. The TV is on as they prepared to tune into a combat tournament from Atlas that would decide Atlas's new champion. Their children who had already declared they would be the best huntresses in all of Remnant talked excitedly about who would win the coming match and what semblances and weapons would be involved.

It was peaceful scene for the family of five as the mother, father, and his three teenage daughters watched the tournament to decide the new champion fighter in Atlas. They're home was even near the wall, close to the farmlands where the father worked.

This peace would be broken as the sound of something impacting the walls was heard.

"I'll check it out. Stay here." The father said as he got up and went for the door.

However the father would not make it to the door as an ursa tore it down and stomped into their humble abode.

"Run!" The father screamed. These would be the last words he would ever speak as the ursa lunged at him, taking him to the ground and began to feast.

The mother took her screaming children and ran. They ran to the backdoor, but there was a boarbatusk waiting. With little time to react she threw her children to the side as the beast curled up and launched into its deadly spin, rolling over the mother and through the house.

The girls wailed, turning away from their mother's strewn corpse before dragging themselves from the home. Around them they could see that their once peaceful home had turned to chaos.

The buildings were being torn as Grimm rampaged through the houses catching the citizens that lived near the wall by surprise and unprepared. The buildings that weren't torn or redecorated with splashes of red echoed with screams, the death knells of their neighbors.

In the street they saw those who made it out of their homes try to run only for the heads of a king taijitu to snatch up two people, one for each mouth.

"Come on." Screamed the eldest of siblings as she grabbed her sisters' hands and ran. Running further into Konoha, running away from the death.

These to be huntresses would never see their dream. For as they ran they eventually turned a corner and went down a path between two houses. Their hope was to travel undetected by the scouring Grimm, unfortunately for them a death stalker came through the wall of the nearby house, tossing a body from its claws.

The giant scorpion creature loomed over the girls before it, giving out a loud screech as the girls cowered, as its claws moved forward. The pathway between the two homes filled with screams before a sickening silence followed.

* * *

In the park the parents began to hear screams. Not the playful screams of their children but screams that chilled a person to the bone, the screams of death. As one they turned in the direction of the screams, towards Konoha and they saw smoke.

A sudden explosion, likely from one of the huntsman that made Konoha their home snapped the parents from their daze. Running towards their children the parents called out their names in panic.

"Jessica"

"Tommy"

"Indigo"

"Naruto"

Then as if from a nightmare the creatures of Grimm appeared. Beowolves, the wolf like Grimm that hunted in packs had arrived.

From the trees they came, launching into the group of parents. The woman who shouted the name Jessica and the man who shouted the name Indigo being snatched up into their fangs.

Naruto himself froze as he watched his friend Indigo get grabbed by two beowolves who seemed to fight over the body, tugging and tearing it in front of his eyes. His friends and their parents were being torn apart in front of him. He couldn't move, he was scared, he was just six years old and he wanted his mommy.

From beside him a beowolf howled and prepared to leap, seconds away from ripping the young blonde into pieces. Before the beowolf could pounce on the young boy a chain shot through the air and pierced it through the head.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted as he followed the chain back to his mother.

Kushina was using her semblance, chains, to keep the beowolves at bay. Still she smiled at her son as he ran into her arms.

"It's okay Naruto, I've got you." Kushina said as she tried to reassure her precious child with words she did not believe.

"We have to get to the airport." Kushina half said to herself as she crushed her son to her chest. With luck there would still be a bullhead and she could at least get her son to safety.

"But the others." Naruto mumbles.

"I'm sorry Naruto…Just close your eyes." Kushina says as turns and runs.

A trail of tears runs down Kushina's face. Beside her survivors joined in the race, both children and adults, but they didn't have Kushina's chains to act as a barrier between the Grimm and herself. They weren't trained in aura or combat and thus were being picked off by the faster Grimm.

Kushina fled surrounded by the screams of her friends and their children, with only the company of desperate survivors and her son. She prayed that the bullheads were still in the airport.

* * *

Further into Konoha a group of surviving Atlesian soldiers gathered around the airport.

"Ma'am, the Grimm have advanced into central Konoha. The resident hunters are putting up a fight but it's a bloodbath. Nevermores are strafing the ground, slaughtering the populace as they flee. The hunters just can't keep up with these numbers." A soldier reported.

"Ma'am, we have lost contact with the second platoon. We do not know if they managed to contact Atlas. I think we're the only ones left." Another soldier announced as he continued to check his radio in an attempt to hail any surviving Atlesian soldiers.

"Ma'am, we can't hold off the evacuation any longer. We have injured and they won't make it if we don't launch the bullheads now." A third soldier reported in to the overwhelmed lieutenant.

The lieutenant looked around. Civilians dotted the airway as medical personal ran between groups, children were crying, and some bodies had been covered by sheets. In front of her she could see more survivors trickling into the airport but the numbers were decreasing. Her own forces were just twenty soldiers, not an army; she could not hold the airport.

" _No. I can't think that way. We will hold. We will get the civilians to safety."_ The woman thought to herself before turning towards her command.

"Begin the evacuation. Magenta, Saffron, Silver you're going with the bullheads. I want you in separate flights. If second platoon failed to tell Atlas what's going on then you will tell them yourself. I don't care if you have to drag them here." The Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The three soldiers said before running off to prep the bullheads.

"The rest of you fall in. Seven of you are going to help load the children and the injured into the bullheads. The rest of you, we are going to dig in. I don't want to see a single Grimm reach these civilians." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now move out."

It didn't take long for the bullheads to be loaded and in the air. They flew fast through the sky, traveling north towards Atlas.

However the evacuation would not have a peaceful flight. Nevermores would spot the flying vehicles over the burning Grimm infested town and pursue them, moving to attack the fleeing civilians.

"We have nevermores." The pilot of bullhead one said. The pilot was just one of the four pilots for the four bullheads in the air.

Outside of the bullheads the nevermores flew seeking to encircle their prey, their wings carrying them ever closer to the metal vehicles. It did not take long for the giant black bird like Grimm to reach them.

"Bullhead four, you have to shake them." The pilot of bullhead two said as a group of nevermores dived and fired their sharp feathers into the rear bullhead of the formation.

Bullhead four swerved in an attempt to dodge the nevermores' attack, dodging several of the giant feathers. "I'm trying. Ahh!" The pilot of bullhead four shouted as a feather hit one of her bullhead's wings. "We've been hit!"

"Can you still fly?" Bullhead one asked.

"Yeah, got a little turbulence but we can still fly. Like hell I'm crashing. I have children onboard." Bullhead four replied.

"Bullhead two watch out." Bullhead three shouted.

"Shit, they're on my flank. I can't…" Bullhead two didn't get to finish as the cockpit shattered under a hail of feathers. The pilot killed in the onslaught and likely destroying the controls.

Bullhead two with its payload of injured and the soldier named Magenta glided through the air, slowly losing altitude as it began to fall to the ground. Inside of the bullhead Magenta attempted to enter the cockpit, using her combat knife in an attempt to hack through the nevermore feathers in an attempt to reach the controls. As she desperately tried to reach the controls a building filled her vision and she closed her eyes before the bullhead crashed and exploded into a ball of flame.

"We've lost bullhead two. Bullhead four is taking their position." Bullhead four said softly after witnessing bullhead two crash into one Konoha's taller buildings.

"Roger bullhead four." Bullhead one stated.

As bullhead four accelerated to take the position of its fallen comrade one of the feathers stuck into its left wing shifted and an engine began to smoke. "Wait. Shit. I'm losing speed. The feather moved. I've losing my left engine." Bullhead four cried.

"Bullhead four, can you land back at the airport?" Bullhead one questioned.

"I think so. We sure as hell can't make it to Atlas." Bullhead four answered as turbulence began to shake the aircraft.

"Bullhead four if you're going to do something you have to do it now. Nevermores are almost on top of you." Bullhead three shouted.

"Hey. When you get to Atlas, make sure they come. Make the Grimm pay for this." Bullhead four stated solemnly.

Not two seconds later the nevermores reached the aircraft and latched on, tearing at it with their beaks, ripping the wings to shreds. The resulting explosion from a damaged dust line in the airship would cause an explosion that would take the bullhead, its cargo of children, and the attacking nevermores to the ground in a ball of flame.

"Hey soldier girl. Strap yourself in and open the door. You're our gun." The pilot of bullhead one shouted back before telling the surviving bullhead to do the same.

"Okay. Show me why I pay my taxes." Bullhead one said once the soldiers were ready.

"Nevermore coming up on our right." Bullhead three said.

"I see them. Bullhead three fly under me. Let's let the soldiers tear them a new one." Bullhead one ordered.

"Roger." Bullhead three responded.

Bullhead three maneuvered itself under bullhead one and waited. Soon the nevermores came, charging at the flying bullheads. Only this time the two bullheads fought back, Saffron and Silver firing their rifles into the giant crow like Grimms.

"I got one." Screamed Saffron as she shot down a nevermore the size of one of the bear like Grimm.

"Great. Now get the rest." The pilot of bullhead one said good-naturedly.

Soon the two ships moved in pattern, weaving their way through the sky, dodging the nevermores and their deadly feathers while making sure their gunners were facing the incoming threats, shooting down as many nevermores as they could.

Still the soldiers and pilots could not keep the bullheads unscathed. The nevermores would often shoot their feathers at the aircraft. Luckily despite the many feathers sticking out of the flying bullhead the feathers had not hit anything vital and the bullheads were able to stay in the air.

"I see the wall. We're almost out of here." The pilot of bullhead three announced to his passengers.

"Great. I'm running low on ammo anyw…" Silver tried to reply only for one of the next groups of passing nevermores to shoot their feathers. A lucky grouping of the feathers would travel through the opening in the bullhead, three of them spearing him; one through his leg, another through his chest, while the other would pass straight through his neck, beheading the man. The rest of the feathers would land amongst the children and injured, killing many.

"Silver you there? You still alive?... Shit I've lost Silver." The pilot of bullhead three said before patching in bullhead one.

"Bullhead one, I've lost my gunner."

"Roger, we'll cover you." Bullhead one replied.

"Saffron, you're the only gun we've got. Make your shots count." The pilot of bullhead one shouted back to his gunner.

"Got it." Saffron said to herself. She was now the only defense for the children and injured in the remaining bullheads, she would die before she allowed anymore of them to be killed.

"Holy shit. That's a big nevermore." Bullhead one screamed.

In front of the bullheads was the largest nevermore they had ever seen, bigger than some houses and it was coming right for them and it was bringing some angry friends.

Bullhead one turned angling itself so that Saffron could get a shot at the behemoth of a nevermore. The woman firing her weapon as soon as she saw the beast only for her shots to prove ineffective, the beast was too large, too powerful of a Grimm for simple bullets to kill.

Saffron angrily cried as she continued to fire at the giant nevermore as it approached her bullhead. She had failed; she didn't have the firepower to kill the evil creature about to attack her bullhead. She couldn't bear to watch as the children around her, the very children she had promised would be safe, died.

The nevermore would not reach bullhead one. Bullhead three accelerated and rammed into the beastie before it could reach bullhead one and began to drag it to the ground.

"Bullhead three what are you doing?" Bullhead one screamed.

"Saving as many as I can." Bullhead three shouted back.

"What!?"

"If you go down then we'd be defenseless. You need to live." Bullhead three fired back.

"You have children on board." Bullhead one fired back.

"Then may I burn in Hell. But it was all or some and I chose some." Bullhead three said before closing the channel.

The bullhead would carry the giant nevermore into the ground and explode, enveloping itself, its passengers, and the giant nevermore into flame.

Bullhead one would in turn gun the engines in an attempt to get away. Sadly the pilot, distressed from the loss of his friends would be unable to dodge the feathers that would lodge themselves into his engines. With the engines down he would be forced to crash land right outside of the wall.

Luckily for the passengers Saffron thought quickly before the bullhead crashed and sealed the door. An action that allowed her and several of the passengers to survive rather than be tossed out of the aircraft once they crashed. Once the crash was over she offered what medical help she could before she turned to the cockpit.

They had crashed in Grimm territory and she couldn't let the Grimm enter the crashed bullhead. Using the dead pilot for cover Saffron shot any Grimm that approached. Over time Saffron would run low on ammo and be forced to make a decision. Turning towards the survivors and more specifically the children she steeled herself before she ordered them to not make a sound and not to move, unless a human called out to them.

With the order given she dragged herself from the cockpit and attempted to lead the Grimm away by shouting and shooting at them before she ran away, knowing she would be sacrificing herself so that the survivors of bullhead one could live. Her effort would fail. The Grimm seeing the dead body of her pilot still entered the ship and began to attack the defenseless children and the wounded.

Saffron, realizing that her plan had failed would fight her way back to the bullhead where she would kill the Grimm inside but be gravely wounded. There she would lie by the entrance into the cargo, the cowering and bleeding survivors of the Grimms' onslaught behind her. She would watch the cockpit; she would not let anyone else through. She would not fail.

* * *

From his mother's arms Naruto observed what had become of his home, watched as the town he grew up in burned.

He listened to his mother as she cursed when the bullheads crashed.

He cringed when they passed the bodies of people he knew and those he didn't.

He tried to breathe through his mouth when the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose whenever they would pass a fire.

He felt frightened and hatred when he saw his mother deflect a passing Grimm, its body embellished by drips of red.

All he knew was that his mother had promised that when they reached the airport they would be safe, that the army and the hunters would be there to protect them.

When the airport was in sight his mother gave a sigh of relief before she dashed forwards. As they took in the airport, both of them found comfort in the sight of multiple Grimm corpses evaporating, as well as a dozen soldiers accompanied by a couple of Konoha's hunters.

For Naruto however it would be the sight of his dad that would truly make him happy. Squirming from his mother's arms he would dash over to the man and wrap his arms around him.

"Naruto. I'm glad to see your okay." Minato would smile before hugging his son back, a hug that Kushina would quickly join. The family had been reunited.

For the first time in what felt like hours Naruto smiled. Despite the death, despite the fires, despite the fear, he still had his family.

"They're coming again." The cry came from behind Naruto.

The soldiers fired their weapons at the approaching Grimm, slaughtering the leading beowolves and ursi.

"Boarbatusks!" A soldier cried.

From the hoard of Grimm at least a dozen of the boar like creatures curled into themselves and rolled at the line of soldiers. The soldiers attempted to kill them but their weapons could not pierce the armor. So seemingly unopposed the Grimm would crash through the soldiers, shredding many, a couple would even become stuck on a tusk as the creatures would continue to spin into the crowd of civilians.

With the line broken the Grimm poured through, killing soldier and civilian alike. The hunters tried their best but there was little they could do against such numbers and so unprepared. They had been lucky just to get their weapons after the wall fell.

Minato seemed to smile grimly before he took his weapon from his pants. A tri-bladed kunai and began to use his semblance, teleportation, to attack the surrounding Grimm. Effortlessly killing the unsuspecting Grimm, whether they be ursi, beowolves, or boarbatusks. He even began to attack a death stalker, using his teleportation to avoid getting hit by the deadly Grimm.

Kushina meanwhile would look at her son and the surrounding civilians. They were defenseless. She could kill however many Grimm she wanted but she wouldn't be able to stop them from killing the innocents. So steeling herself she called upon her semblance and used it to a greater degree than she ever had before.

Chains shot in front of Kushina, the somewhat translucent chains interlocking with each other as they formed a protective dome over herself, Naruto, and several dozen survivors.

Naruto could only watch in awe as his father killed Grimm after Grimm and his mother's chain dome held up against the attacks of dozens of Grimm. But Naruto also noticed that despite the numbers his father killed more Grimm would arrive and more people outside of his mother's dome would die. While his mother wasn't killing Grimm, she was currently saving the most lives.

It was when his father went to engage an unusually scarred and slightly big death stalker that things changed; his father's knife was unable to break his enemy's shell.

Minato caught in the open and tired from the constant use of his semblance was caught unprepared for the swipe of the death stalker's claw, his body flying across the hard asphalt of the airport and skipping a couple of times. Only Minato's aura stopping him from becoming a smear on the ground.

Getting up Minato looked at the approaching creature and activated his semblance, teleporting himself on top of the giant scorpion's tail. Bringing his knife down he planned to sever the stinger from the creature and have it bleed out or hopefully kill itself with its own weapon.

The death stalker would be too fast for the fatigued man. Feeling the presence on its tail it would swing its tail around wildly, forcing Minato to use both hands just to hold on. Eventually Minato would be flung in the direction of the dome and hit the ground hard.

Breathing hard Minato tried to feel for his aura only to come up empty. He had spent the last of his aura on teleporting and surviving being flung by the creature currently approaching. He had been fighting for too long, against too many opponents, he no longer had the aura to even use his semblance, much less take another blow.

Turning his head Minato saw Naruto, his face scrunched up with worry as he stared at him.

" _No. Not in front of Naruto. Not until he is safe."_ Minato thought to himself. Turning his tri-bladed kunai into a pistol he opened fire on the death stalker, shooting it in the eyes.

With the creature blinded Minato used his superior reflexes and above average speed to close the distance between himself and the creature while dodging its mad attempts to hit him. His pistol changing back into its melee form Minato thrust his weapon forward into the eye of the giant scorpion like creature before burying his arm into the socket. After pushing his arm through the eye of the creature the beast stilled and fell dead.

Minato turned to give a tired smile to his son but life can be cruel. The relentless horde of Grimm was not willing to give the father a break and attacked. An ursa tackling the man to the ground with his arm still stuck in the eye of the evaporating death stalker.

Struggling to remove his arm and failing, Minato looked at his encroaching death. The ursa reeled back its right paw and swung, catching Minato across the face and twisting his head unnaturally. Minato, his face a bloody mess would give his last breathe staring into the horrified eyes of his son as the ursa roared in victory.

All around the survivors outside of the dome were dying as Kushina struggled to keep herself from breaking down at the death of her husband while also keeping her semblance active under the assault of so many Grimm. Kushina's higher than normal aura reserves were quickly approaching empty as she strained herself to keep the dome of chains active longer.

Then a miracle would happen. The Atlesian fleet arrived. The ships firing gatling guns into the crowd of Grimm while dropping squads of Atlesian Knight – 130s. The Atlesian Knight-130 is a humanoid robot that is mostly dark gray with red highlights around the face and chest area, and is armed with wrist mounted blades and a gun. These robots were quickly securing the perimeter under the guard of the Atlesian fleet.

Kushina herself would give out under the strain of holding the dome when the fleet arrived. As her tired form crumbled to the ground, Naruto noticed. When his mother hit the ground Naruto ran to her, hoping against hope that she was okay.

"Mom." Naruto said as he reached her and began to shake her tired body.

"Come on mom. The army's here, we're safe." Naruto continued as he shook his mother's tired body. He wasn't leaving to safety without his mother. He had already lost his dad and his friends; he would not lose her too.

Kushina opened bleary eyes to her son shaking her before widening her eyes and grabbing her son, quickly reversing their positions. A splash of blood hit Naruto's face.

From behind Kushina, Naruto could see a lone beowolf with its jaws around her neck and one its claws through her side. Kushina had seen the creature just as it was about to attack her son and taken the hit for him.

"Are you alright?" Kushina manages to choke out with a smile even as the beowolf was shot off of her by one of the Atlesian knights and the beowolf's jaws ripped her neck even further as it separated.

"Mom." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Kushina still smiling and now pressing a hand to her neck reached out and rubbed her son's hair. "Don't be silly, it's a mother's job to protect her child."

Naruto unable to speak through his sadness collapsed into her lap and cried.

"Naruto, I want you to do something for me." Kushina manages to say her own eyes tearing up slightly at the sight of her son.

Naruto only stares up at his mother from her lap and nods, tears still rolling down his eyes.

"I want you to be happy. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Find a girl and have a family. Create lots of stories that you can tell me about later. Just be happy. Promise me." Kushina chokes out. Her voice breaking slightly as her strength began to leave her.

"I promise mom." Naruto says trying to smile for his mother.

"I love you, sweetie." Kushina says as her eyes began to close.

"I love you too." Naruto says softly, as Kushina's eyes finally closed. On her face you could see a smile as she heard son's goodbye.

* * *

"Colonel, you asked for the after action report." A lieutenant in Atlas's army said as he handed a report to Colonel Ironwood.

Colonel James Ironwood, a rapidly rising star in the Atlas military as well as the headmaster of Atlas Academy, the school that trains future huntsman and huntresses. He is also a tall man with black hair that wears a white overcoat over a gray suit with a red tie, with a white glove over his right arm.

"Nearly a whole town massacred. This shouldn't have happened." Ironwood mumbled to himself as he read the report.

"Lieutenant, is this Pvt. Saffron comfortable?" Ironwood asked after examining further into the report. When they had sent the Atlesian knights further into Konoha to look for more survivors they had found her nearly dead, guarding three injured children in a destroyed bullhead. She had actually destroyed one of the knights thinking it was a Grimm. Perhaps a nicer looking model would be more appropriate to avoid such situations.

"Yes sir. But I suspect that she will wish to resign after we have finished treating her injuries. She was pretty shook up." The lieutenant answered.

"And the survivors?" Ironwood asked.

"Of a population of nearly eight thousand people less than two hundred survived. We are doing our best to provide medical care. I ordered that we pay particular attention to the children. Even then some might not make it through the night." The lieutenant said. His tone becoming soft once he mentioned the children.

"Good. I don't want those children alone after what they've seen…Still this should not have happened." Ironwood said as his ship flew over the ruined remains of Konoha.

"Sir with all due respect, there was nothing you could have done and you did save lives. You did more than anyone expected, you may even get promoted." The lieutenant finished before leaving the colonel to his thoughts.

"Promoted, nothing I could have done. Hmm…" Ironwood pondered out loud, his mind already trying to figure out how he can make it so that something like this will never happen again.

 **So I hope you liked the prologue to this story, admittedly it wasn't supposed to be this long and was supposed to actually include Weiss (you will meet her next chapter).**

 **Naruto will not be OP or godlike in this story like he seems to be in crossovers.**

 **As for pairings, my plan is to put Naruto together with Weiss which is part of the reason why he grew up in the Kingdom of Atlas.**

 **Naruto's weapons will either be butterfly swords or sickles. I am also debating whether to make a five person team or throw in three OCs when it comes to making a team for Beacon.**

 **Finally Grimm will be slightly more powerful in here than in the show, though Zwei will remain a beast because he is awesome (yes that is a horrible reason)**


	2. Chapter 2: Forecast

Finally I have returned. I have triumphed over the emperor of time, slain the hordes of procrastination, and toppled the tyrant of responsibility. Now I share with you the spoils of this last war.

I do not own Naruto or RWBY, these series belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Forecast

A holo-screen activates and a young woman with short brown hair wearing a light blue blouse appears. The woman sits behind a news desk bearing the symbol of ANN (Atlas New Network) with the symbol of Atlas behind her head.

"Thousands are dead and over a hundred left homeless and displaced after the tragedy at Konoha. In the wake of this disaster the Schnee Dust Company has gathered their resources in an attempt to help the survivors. Let us go to the field where currently Schnee Dust Company CEO Jacques Schnee is giving a speech." The woman says professionally.

From beside the woman's head an image appears before it takes over the holo-screen. Inside of this image we see a man with short cropped white hair wearing a white suit. The man is standing at a podium as a large crowd of reporters snap pictures of him.

"In the face of this tragedy the Schnee Dust Company has decided to lend their support to the survivors. Already the Schnee Dust Company is gathering supplies, food, water, clothes, and dust, in an attempt to help the victims of this terrible tragedy. We have even begun construction of homes for the survivors."

"The Schnee Dust Company would also like to use this time to announce the creation of the Konoha Memorial Fund. We are hoping to raise enough money to help us build these new homes for the survivors and later help send the children to school. Finally, the Schnee Dust Company has begun serious talks with the military in the hopes that a tragedy like what happened at Konoha will never happen again."

"That is all. My daughters and I plan to be with the first wave of Schnee Dust Company employees to help the refugees from Konoha." Frost Schnee finishes before walking off to the side and collecting his two daughters, Winter, a girl older than her sister with her hair cut down to her neck, and Weiss Schnee, the younger of the two with her long hair done up into a ponytail that was beginning to crawl down her back.

The screen shrinks before once again the holo-screen is filled with the original reporter.

"The Schnee Dust Company has already made true on their efforts and supplies have begun to arrive at what many are now calling the Konoha Refugee Center. Jacques Schnee and his family are reported to be arriving in five hours, just in time for the arrival of the refugees."

"Proponents of the Schnee Dust Company's actions are applauding the company for its humanitarian aid and have already begun to promise their support for the company's efforts. While opponents are saying that Jacques Schnee is using the deaths of thousands to further his company in a political stunt."

"It is now 1200 hours; this has been Melony Bell from ANN news, signing off." The screen goes dark as the news report ends.

* * *

On board of a passenger class airship, like the ones students would usually take to Beacon Academy, a young blonde looked sadly out the window.

 _"It's so different."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Whereas Konoha had the appearance of a mostly suburban area with the only city like structures being near the airport, while also maintaining an abundance of parks and farmland; the city of Atlas, Atlas's capital city, was vastly different. Tall buildings made of metal towered over the ground, trees were scarce, and he had yet to see a park. The sky itself seemed to be populated with aircraft and ships from the fleet patrolled the sky.

Taking a glance away from the window he looked back at the surrounding people, his fellow Konohanians? He didn't know any of these people. During his time onboard of one of the military vessels he had wandered around in an attempt to find someone he knew but he hadn't found any. He had cried himself to sleep more than once over the realization that like his parents, everyone he knew was gone.

It hadn't helped that on his first day in the custody of the Atlas military that there had been a mass funeral for those lost. And even though Naruto couldn't count that high he was sure there were a lot less bodies than the nearly eight thousand lives they were honoring.

In the following days of his week onboard the Atlas military vessel Naruto had little to cheer him. Perhaps the brightest moment had been when he had been cleared by the doctors as healthy and when a couple of the soldiers had taken time to keep him company.

Even Naruto's exploration on the ship had only brought him more sadness and anger as he discovered many people hooked up to machines as doctors scurried around checking the bouncing light on the screen or inserting needles into their bodies. He had even witnessed the doctors pull the sheets over some of their heads. Naruto didn't understand what was happening but by the atmosphere he knew it was bad. He had eventually been escorted out of the room by a couple of soldiers. Since then there seemed to always be a soldier watching him and occasionally play with him.

He hadn't even been allowed to check on the other kids onboard the ship. The three kids apparently having been saved by someone called Pvt. Saffron. The soldiers kept telling Naruto that they hadn't been as lucky as him and were still recovering from their injuries but reassured him that they would be okay.

Shaking his head from his saddening thoughts Naruto turned his attention back towards the window, noticing that the ground was beginning to get closer. The ship had started to land.

It did not take long for the ship to land and lower a ramp before a group of soldiers stepped forwards and began to help guide the Konoha survivors down the ramp. It was now time to disembark.

Walking down the ramp to the crowd of people quickly became a surreal experience to Naruto. Cameras were flashing as they took pictures of him and the other refugees while other people were standing in front of cameras talking about his hometown. Even more people, this time in white suits or military uniforms walked up to the people who got off the ramp and helped to guide them towards the temporary dwellings, a series of easy to assemble igloo like structures.

Once off the ship Naruto was soon guided over to one of the tables where someone would take him to his new home. That is if the whispers about being taken to the orphanage if a member of his family was not found did not happen.

"Name?" The person at the desk spoke, their voice an interesting mix of pity and boredom.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded.

The person looked up when he heard Naruto's childlike voice and his face softened as he entered Naruto's name into the computer in front of him. Giving Naruto his most reassuring smile he called over one of the soldiers before turning to address Naruto.

"Naruto you will be put in housing C8. That's the eighth house on the third row. The nice soldier beside me will take you there. If you have any questions please feel free to ask him." The man at the desk says as kindly as possible.

"Thank you." Naruto mumbles unsure of what to say at the moment. However his mother had always said to say thank you to those that helped him so it seemed right.

Once more the man at the desk smiled before the soldier came forward. "Come on Naruto, let's get you settled." The soldier said kindly while offering his hand.

Accepting the man's hand Naruto was guided through the white igloo like structures and soon reached the place that would be his new home. Entering the building he was greeted to four beds with a chest in front of each of them. On top of each of the beds he could see a box.

Seeing the question on Naruto's face at the number of beds the soldier decided to answer the unasked question. "You will be staying with the other children from Konoha. The boxes are full of clothes and you can pick your own bed. A Schnee employee will be assigned to take care of you during your stay here and will take you to meals and to the bathing area."

Nodding absentmindedly Naruto moved over to one of the beds and collapsed on it, ignoring the box. He had no desire to open it.

The soldier watching Naruto's lethargic ways gained a gleam of understanding in his eyes as he watched the boy. Perhaps he had seen similar in his fellow soldiers or experienced it himself, but he recognized the boy's behavior. "If you need anything just ask any of the soldiers or a Schnee employee. The Schnee employees are the ones in the white suits." The soldiers said as he left the igloo.

Naruto watched as he left before he went back to lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. The past week had been too much for the boy and he felt that he was letting down his mother. He had promised that he would be happy but he couldn't bring himself to smile. All he saw was death and he had yet to meet another child. How was he supposed to be happy when everyone he knew was dead?

That thought only invited more dark thoughts as he wondered how he could possibly live up to his promise to his mother. These thoughts whirled in his mind, mingled with the memories of the Grimm and their attack on his home, of the deaths of his family and friends. Luckily before he could fully sink into these thoughts he felt an urge from his bladder. He had to go to the bathroom.

Hopping out of bed Naruto left the igloo like structure before spotting one of the adults in the white suits and asking him where the bathrooms were. Once he was pointed in the right direction Naruto ran off and reached a row of porta-johns. Apparently the water was not yet running in the bathing facility, so the Konoha survivors would have to make due for the next couple of days.

Finishing his business quickly and finding a sanitizer station, Naruto turned to regard the camp that he would likely call home until the government shipped him off to an orphanage. Neither his mother nor his father had any living relatives to speak of. The bathing facility was simply a large metal box with two large tanks being filled with water while people in white suits worked on it, trying to get the facility ready for the Konoha refugees. The lines of igloos stretched off to the side from where he came from, and a larger building that could probably hold everyone here had been constructed, most likely the meal area as well as the town center. Likely this would be the only building to remain once the survivors were on their feet and integrated into the city.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto decided to explore. Waiting in his igloo was boring and lonely. Who knows maybe he will find something that will make him happy like his mother wanted while he explored.

It was as Naruto was moving around the igloos that he crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground with an 'oomph'.

Naruto rubbed his sore butt as he rose from the ground and turned towards the person that he had run into.

"Hey watch where you're going." A girl said in annoyance after she rubbed her sore behind and regarded the boy before her. He wasn't wearing the clothes of a refugee, just a pair of pants too big for him and a shirt. The clothes looked like what the military wore but shrunk many times so that it could fit the child. Perhaps he was a child of one of the soldiers.

Naruto immediately responded back to the girl with long white hair done into a ponytail and wearing a white dress. "You watch where you're going."

"You're the one that bumped into me." The girl argued back.

"Well I was distracted." Naruto crossed his arms, stamped his foot, and turned his head. But instead of a pout on his face he had a smile. He didn't understand why, perhaps it was because this was the first conversation he had with a sense of normalcy, but he was happy.

"You should have been watching where you were going. You can't walk around like that. We're trying to help these peo…" Before the girl could finish lecturing the boy in front of her Naruto interrupted her.

"Hey do you want to play tag?" Naruto suddenly asked the girl, the smile on his face shining brightly as his eyes took on a playful glint. This girl was the first person he had encountered his own age and she didn't give him those strange smiles and looks, she treated him like he was a kid.

"Tag? We can't play tag. What about…" Once again the girl was interrupted by Naruto as she was poked in the ribs.

"Tag you're it." Naruto said before running off.

The girl growled to herself before taking off after the boy. "Hey get back here." She screamed.

The girl took off running after the blonde boy. She couldn't let him run here, her father said it was too important to fool around. Plus she kinda sorta didn't want to be it. She planned to catch him, make him it, and then she would educate him on proper manners here. But first she had to catch him.

The two children raced through the refugee center, their actions not bringing reprisal but smiles to the surrounding adults as the children brought a sense of innocence to the area, a change from the depressing atmosphere.

Soon the girl caught up to the boy and tagged him. "Hah now you're it." She cheered before giving an exaggerated ojou-sama laugh.

"Agh. You got me." Naruto said as he caught on and pretended to be stricken before falling to the ground and going still.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl asked as Naruto continued to play possum.

Walking towards the crumpled child, the girl reached out her hand and shook his shoulder. As if the action was magic the boy sprung up and tackled her to the ground and declared proudly, "tag you're it."

"Hey no fair." The girl whined as the boy got up. However before the boy could get far a smirk appeared on her face as she rose from the ground and jumped onto his back, tackling him to the ground.

"Ha, now you're it." The girl said with a smile as she got off the boy.

"Not for long." Naruto cried out before giving a childish war cry before running at the girl.

The girl smirked at Naruto before she turned around and ran.

This game of tag would continue for many rounds and their smiles would never leave their faces. The girl would forget about lecturing the boy and have fun while Naruto, Naruto would for the first time in a week be able to honor his promise to his mother and be happy.

It was as the game ended that the two stopped and panted for breathe, with Naruto bending over with his hands on his knees and the girl plopping onto the ground. It was actually while they were catching their breath that they realized that they didn't know the other's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he extended his hand to the girl.

The girl looked at his hand before accepting it with a smile. "Weiss Schnee."

What the two children hadn't realized is that they had moved towards the edge of the refugee area away from the military and the Schnee company employees. Nor did they realize that someone overheard their introduction, or more specifically Weiss's introduction.

Unnoticed by the two children someone approached Naruto from behind and shoved him out of the way while drawing a knife from his sleeves.

"Death to the Schnee!" Exclaimed the assassin.

This assassin is a faunus who believed in the more extreme ways to gain faunus rights. He and his group had heard about the Konoha Refugee Center and seen the Schnee family on the news and sent him. It had been his hope that he would be able to kill Jacques Schnee but the man was always surrounded by his bodyguards and the military was everywhere. It had been his lucky day when he overheard Weiss introduce herself. Killing Jacques's daughter and carving his message into her flesh would drive the point about faunus labor rights quite nicely.

As for Naruto, he watched as this man approached his new friend with a knife in his hand. He saw the fear on Weiss's face. He could not let this happen. Weiss had quickly become the only light in his world, she made him happy, and he could not let her die, not again. But how could he stop a grown man.

Unknown to Naruto was that his mother had activated his aura a few days before the Konoha incident so that his body could get used to it. She had thought it would be a great bonding activity for them to do in the mornings. If Naruto was going to continue with his desire to follow in his parent's footsteps and become a hunter so that he could save others and fight the Grimm, then he was going to be safe while he did so.

So it was that as Weiss screamed and closed her eyes and the assassin sliced at her face with his knife that Naruto threw out his arm and a bluish translucent square barely the size of Weiss's arm and nearly a finger's width in thickness appeared in front of her face. The shield held, barely, only allowing the tip of the blade to slice from above her left eye and down to her cheek.

Naruto's semblance, the reflection of his soul had presented itself, the ability to project shields. A semblance that had been influenced by his parents when he saw that despite his father's unstoppable offensive based semblance he had been unable to save anyone while his mother's more defensive based semblance had managed to save many. This lesson had imprinted itself on Naruto's very soul, the soul of a guardian, the soul of someone who wanted to protect, and given him the ability to create a shield that could save his new friend's life.

As the assassin stared at his blade and pulled it back, Weiss looked at Naruto in wonder, even as the boy stared at his hands in confusion. Meanwhile Weiss's bodyguards who had been following the game of tag from a distance had become visible and were quickly reaching the children.

The assassin noticing the appearance of the bodyguards and valuing his own life turned towards Naruto and said, "Damn kid." before dashing off.

With the assassin gone Naruto quickly ran towards Weiss and hugged her before asking if she was alright. Weiss just nodded as tears fell from her eyes and she held onto her new friend.

By the time the bodyguards reached the children and secured the area while one attempted to pry Weiss and Naruto apart so that he could look at her wound a bond had been forged. A maelstrom and a snowflake had come together.

 **Alright and that is the end of chapter two. Sorry this took so long but even now I am using a computer that isn't even mine (that one died at the end of September and I haven't had a chance to replace it).**

 **I also wasn't sure if I was going to write a chapter two after such a poor reception (the first reviews I read for this story were bad) chapter one received. I had thought it was a flop. That is until I saw all of the favorites and followers and decided I couldn't let you guys down. So thank you for caring, it is nice to know you all enjoyed my writing.**

 **This chapter is the birth of Weiss's and Naruto's friendship. It also introduces Naruto's aura which I am calling projection (pretty sure no one has done it before), whether it just makes shields will be discovered as the story progresses. Also when I last checked it had not been confirmed where Weiss's scar comes from as in the White intro it is already there while in parts it's not so for the sake of the story it is from an assassin from a faunus terrorist group (not White Fang since I don't believe the leadership change that made them a violent group has happened yet).**

 **After this chapter will either be an interlude or the beginning of Beacon Academy.**

 **Finally I hope I stayed true to Weiss's character but I believe her to be a fun person if a little strict and proper at times. You can see she can be over the top and silly actually when she asks Blake what is wrong by jumping on a chair so she pose and then puts it back once she realizes she was silly in front of people.**

 **Also where can I watch volume 3, I think it's out but I don't know where I can watch it. As it is I will buy it when it is available but I'd like to know where I can view it since they have apparently revealed Winter.**

 **Oh and once they reveal Weiss's dad's name I plan to change Frost to whatever his real name is, but until then it is Frost.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review at the bottom.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Growing Storm

I do not own Naruto or RWBY.

First, I would like to thank everyone for their condolences about my recent loss, it means a lot.

Second, you can now find a link to a picture of Naruto's butterfly swords on my profile. However since links seem to not be working you will have to remove the web address. (am I allowed to do this)

Finally, a word of warning, I am horrible with fashion; I believe that my sister once said I had the color coordination of a blind dog. Which given that dogs view the world in shades of grey means that I am pretty much hopeless (thank god men's fashion is simple, no idea how women do it). I actually had to look up what a bolero jacket was, which lead to shifts, which lead to shawls, which lead to etc. (let's not get into how much my girlfriend laughed when I asked this or when she found my search history). - **perhaps an exaggeration of the situation but truthfully I have a hard time describing it**

But you didn't come to hear me rant about this. So without further to do, I give to you the next chapter of Snowstorm.

Chapter 3: The Growing Storm

At White Castle, the home of the Schnee family, two teenagers converse behind a stage.

One is a 17 year old girl with a petite figure, with pale skin and long white hair that is tied into a ponytail that leans to the right. She wears a short white bolero jacket with red insides over a white dress that has a slip of black lace coming out of the top in the middle of her chest, covering the slight cleavage that her dress would show. On her feet she wears a pair of white high heeled boots. On the left side of her face she bears a small scar over her eye. Finally, by her side is her trusted weapon, myrtenaster, a silver rapier with a revolving dust chamber at its base. This girl is Weiss Schnee.

Beside Weiss is one of her few friends and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a seventeen year old boy with spiky blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He wears a male version of Weiss's outfit with some differences. Naruto's white jacket stops just before his hips and has a burnt orange inside. Under the jacket he wears a white dress shirt with snowflake cufflinks. For pants he is wearing a pair of white dress pants. His outfit is completed by a pair of black dress shoes and a black belt. Finally, Naruto carries a pair of butterfly swords in a simple black sheath at the small of his back.

Naruto's butterfly swords are a pair of short swords with blades about the length of his forearms. Below the blades he had a small dust revolver chamber, about half the size of Weiss's own revolving dust chamber on myrtenaster. At the end of the sword he has a simple golden handle with a hand guard. At the point where the sword handle meets the blade a small protrusion curves out along the blunt side of the blade similar to a sai but smaller in size, allowing him to either wield his blade like a tonfa or trap an opponent's weapon. Finally, the blades themselves are about the length of his forearms with one side curved and sharp and the other side blunt, with both sides leading to a sharp point.

"Good luck out there." Naruto whispered to Weiss.

"Hmph, like I need luck." Weiss said as turned her head up, adopting a snooty look, before glancing at Naruto with a smile.

"Well then you won't mind if I take back my luck for myself. Will you princess?" Naruto teased with a smile.

"You can't take back what has been given. What kind of knight would do that? Where's your chivalry?" Weiss continued with their game.

Before Naruto could respond a voice spoke up. "Two minutes till exam, please clear the stage."

Hearing these words Naruto nodded before grabbing Weiss into a hug causing her to adopt a startled expression before she relaxed into the boy's arms.

"Don't be nervous, you can do this." Naruto whispered into the girl's ear before releasing Weiss from his arms and walking off the stage to join the rest of the Schnee family. If he had looked back he would have seen a warm smile on Weiss's face before she turned around and faced the curtain with a serious expression.

It took little time for Naruto to reach the Schnee family viewing booth where he would watch Weiss along with Winter and Jacques Schnee.

Jacques Schnee still looked the same as he did when Naruto first met him in the refuge center. His short cropped white hair and lack of discernible wrinkles doing a great job at hiding the years that had passed. Also just like then, Jacques Schnee still wore his signature white suit.

As for Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister, she could often be compared to a more mature version of Weiss. Winter wears her white hair in bun with the exception of the bangs on her right side and a small lock of hair around her left ear. Her body is also more mature than Weiss's, being both more womanly and taller than her sister, a point that Weiss sometimes got teased over. Finally Winter wore a female version of the Atlesian military's officer uniform.

Jacques greeted Naruto with a quick greeting and a smile before turning back to the stage. Normally he would have given Naruto a better greeting but the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his hands would fiddle with his white gloves gave away the nervousness he felt about the exam to come.

Naruto stifled a laugh in his head at the man's actions, for all of his unshakeable reputation to the outside world, the man couldn't help but worry about those he considered part of his family. A trait that manifested regardless of the amount of training that had been given to those he called family.

Though Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this trait hadn't appeared because of the actions of the White Fang or other faunus terrorist groups. Their attacks on the Schnee Dust Company had been escalating as of late and there had been executions of Schnee employees, friends, and family members in the past.

"Naruto, finish saying good luck to Weiss?" Winter asked as she guided the younger boy to the seat next to hers.

"Yes. No. Shut up." Naruto said as he noticed the teasing smile that began to appear on Winter's face as he answered.

Before Winter had the chance to speak and possibly embarrass him, Naruto continued. "Winter, I didn't expect you here. I thought you would be busy working with General Ironwood."

"I got the day off. I couldn't let Weiss take her test to get into Beacon without being here to support her." Winter answered simply.

Naruto smiled at this. Winter was a great sister to Weiss, and if he was honest, to him as well. She was overprotective, she was a teaser, she could even comfort. Plus she wasn't afraid to set her siblings straight if she had to. She had actually helped in his and Weiss's lessons about dust when they were younger.

It was times like these that Naruto was happy that the Schnee family took him in after he saved Weiss's life. Jacques Schnee had even let him keep his last name. On that day he gained a new father and two sisters.

It had taken Naruto about one to two years to accept Jacques Schnee as another father. In that time the man had him join Weiss in her lessons, learning from tutors and Winter about the world of Remnant, fighting, dust, and the Grimm. Granted Naruto wasn't the best when it came to his studies, but he wasn't the worst either. Jacques even began to treat Naruto like a son during this time.

Winter herself had eventually taken on the role of doting sister. Whenever he had a problem, Naruto could always go to her and ask for advice or help. Winter at first had not trusted him, viewing him as a threat to Weiss when they first met. Even after hearing about how he saved Weiss's life, Winter needed him to grow on her. It was actually Weiss who caused Naruto and Winter to like each other, forcing them to interact through her so called games. Since then Winter had become one of Naruto's best friends. Though to be fair he only had three.

Finally there was Weiss. She became his everything. She brought him happiness when he thought none could be found. She became his sister and his best friend. They were almost always together. Then one day he said that she was the princess of white castle. Of course Weiss responded that every princess needs a knight, and Naruto filled that role.

That day he asked Jacques for training so that he would always be able to protect Weiss, to become her bodyguard. So when Naruto was ten he asked if he could become Weiss's bodyguard and he began to be trained.

What Naruto didn't know at the time is that Jacques Schnee considered Naruto as another one of his children and an heir to the Schnee Dust Company and didn't have him trained to be a simple bodyguard. Naruto's training was instead directed towards being able to one day run the private security forces of the Schnee Dust Company. A force that deals with Grimm incursions, faunus terrorists, the day to day security of high value personnel, the security of Schnee Dust Company facilities and the dust they mine, they even work with the military on special projects.

Of course Naruto was not completely without dreams. Naruto's dream was simple for all of its complexity. He wanted to find the source of the Grimm, where they came from, and how they are created. He wanted to put a stop to the Grimm.

As Naruto turned his attention to the stage he watched as the curtain opened and Weiss appeared. Drawing myrtenaster she adopted her stance and faced the other side of the stage where a giant suit of armor dropped down.

Up in the booth Naruto watched closely as the giant suit of armor began to stand, towering over Weiss's petite form. This was Weiss's test; she had to defeat the suit of armor if she wanted to become a huntress, to join one of the most dangerous professions in Remnant.

If Weiss does succeed she would attend Beacon Academy and become a huntress. She would fight on the frontlines in the war against the Grimm, a war that humanity was losing. Yes, humanity's main settlements and cities were safe, but too often were hunters called to retake or protect a small town. This loss of territory and lives was not helped by the few efforts to expand the kingdoms seeming to end in failure and massacres with Konoha and Vale's abandoned city, Mountain Glenn being prominent examples. It seemed almost too easy to forget in places like Vale and Atlas that outside of their cities, the world was not safe, and that humanity was losing ground.

This was without considering the Crusade, a hunter operation that seemed to happen somewhere between every ten to twenty years where a group of hunters is dispatched out of the kingdoms to find the source of the Grimm. Few if any of these hunters are ever seen again. This is why Weiss would have to prove herself to not just Beacon Academy but to her family. Of course Naruto and Winter fully expected Weiss to succeed.

On the stage Naruto watched as Weiss danced around the giant suit of armor, seemingly untouchable as she attacked with her elegant weapon. He was there when that weapon was made, a moment he remembered fondly.

* * *

(5 years ago)

Naruto sat at a table as he carefully worked on his blades before he attached them to their respected handle. He wanted the blades to be perfect for his needs.

Across from Naruto, Weiss worked diligently on a revolver like object. Dust cartridges lay strewn across the table as she meticulously measured the dust and tested whether they would fit in the revolver like object before her. Occasionally spinning the object to make sure it wouldn't catch on anything.

Looking up from her work she observed twelve year old Naruto as he created his short blades before sighing. "What are you going to do when you have to fight at a distance?"

Naruto looked up before he smiled and answered simply. "My projection will keep me safe so that I can close the distance."

"No. You can't always get close." Weiss answered before she got up and moved to Naruto's side of the table.

"Hey!" Naruto said as Weiss lowered the blade in his hand.

"Here." Weiss said as she reached over and brought some of the dust cartridges over and some spare parts.

Together they worked to create a smaller version of Weiss's revolving cylinder of dust, one meant for his smaller blades. Finally taking the finished product into his hands he looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing. I just couldn't have my knight make a fool of himself." Weiss said as she turned away with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"You know, you can't rely on just dust and your glyphs either." Naruto said as he grabbed Weiss's weapon and began to show her proper ways to make her weapon sharp and how to give it a better tip.

The two continued to work side by side on their weapons before they finished their weapons together, helping each other along the way. When they finished, Naruto had a pair of butterfly swords that could transform into revolvers and use multiple types of dust, while Weiss had her multi-purpose rapier, specializing in the use of dust and glyphs.

As they admired their weapons Winter walked into the room.

"So what are you going to name them?" Winter asked.

"Myrtenaster." Weiss answered. She thought that the elegance of her white rapier fit her favorite flower perfectly.

"Name them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you have to name them." Weiss said.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"Name them after something important to you." Winter answered.

'Something important to me' Naruto thought.

"Alright, I'll call them…"

* * *

Absently Naruto reached behind his back and stroked his weapons which he had jointly named Aufgrund der Unschuld (1). Choosing to name them after what he would fight to protect.

Once more Naruto continued to watch the match between Weiss and the suit of armor only to hold his breath as he watched the suit of armor's sword almost hit Weiss before lifting his arm in an attempt to use his semblance to put a shield in front of Weiss's face when the suit of armor went to punch her. However before he could put a shield up his arm was grabbed and lowered by Winter, who shook her head.

"We can't interfere. Just believe in her." Winter said while staring into his eyes, checking to see if her point got across.

Looking down Naruto felt embarrassed at his lack of faith before he whispers, "I just don't like seeing her get hurt."

Winter smiles a sad smile before she answers. "Neither do I but we must trust her, just as we trust you when you fight."

Naruto stiffens before nodding. Turning his head back to the battle, Naruto recalls how he came to earn one of the names the public knew him by besides. Names such as the other Schnee or just Naruto Schnee, very few people called him Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

(3 years ago)

It had started simply, if impulsively. A boy had been pressing Weiss for a date while the family was conducting business in the city of Atlas. Naruto hadn't understood where the brigand of a boy had thought himself worthy of Weiss and had seen that he was making her uncomfortable, so in typical fashion intervened.

Of course when he intervened the boy grabbed Weiss's hand and told him to get lost, so Naruto punched him. At the time he didn't know what would come from this and hadn't thought about it, but apparently the boy had been the current Atlas champion for upcoming hunters.

He didn't know that the boy would challenge him to a tournament style fight over the incident. He definitely didn't know that it would be his first fight in the Atlas branch of the Hunter's League. He still didn't remember the boy's name, but he won the fight and was recognized as an up and coming fighter from Atlas.

Not long after this fight Naruto was offered the chance to join the Hunter's League and fight to become Atlas's champion. When Naruto went to Jacques Schnee for permission and the belief that he could possibly bring honor to the family if he were to succeed he was given permission to fight with the Schnee Dust Company as his sponsor.

In his first year of fighting he didn't lose a single match, his semblance, projection, allowing him to create shields that stopped his opponent from damaging him while his butterfly swords allowed him to quickly damage and defeat his opponents. It didn't take long for him to become the new Atlas champion.

Now in his second year as a fighter he is fighting as a representative of Atlas in the Mistral regional championship in the final round. Today he would be fighting in a battle that the press was calling the battle of the century as he would be fighting the only other undefeated fighter for the championship.

The match between Naruto Schnee, the Relentless Shield and Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl and last year's Mistral regional champion, had already drawn lots of attention and the seats were packed as the crowd wondered who would lose the right to be called undefeated.

Naruto walked into the arena, drawing his weapons from behind his back as he takes his stance before looking over at his opponent. The girl is a tall red head with long hair tied into a ponytail going down to her waist. She wears a light brown strapless armor top and a miniskirt with some sort of red cloth tied to her waist. She also wears armor around her legs and boots. Finally she wears some sort of crown like headpiece and a necklace. For a weapon she has a shield that is attached to her arm, likely from another piece of armor, and a xiphos sword in her right arm.

Taking a deep breath Naruto centered himself as he waited for the battle to commence. Across from him, Pyrrha adjusted her stance and waited.

A bell rang as the announcer spoke. "Begin."

Naruto took off at a sprint, hoping to quickly close the distance as Pyrrha moved forward as well her weapon changing into a rifle as she charged.

Taking aim with her weapon Pyrrha fires off three quick shots before transforming her weapon into a javelin.

Acting quickly Naruto used his semblance to create a shield in front of him to stop the dust rounds and continue his charge. Reaching the Invincible Girl he prepares to meet her in close combat only for her to use her javelin as a pole vault and swing herself over his head.

In the air Pyrrha switched her weapon back to a sword and once she had landed began her attack, believing Naruto could not use his semblance to block what he could not see. Thus she was surprised when her stab was blocked by a shield that covered the entirety of Naruto's back.

Using her surprise to his advantage Naruto drops to the ground and kicks out in a spin like maneuver hoping to knock the girl off balance. Pyrrha seeing the attack coming reacts in time and jumping back.

Now facing the Invincible Girl the Relentless Shield closes the distance beginning a vicious attack with his butterfly swords in an attempt to score a hit, only for the girl to counter his attacks with her sword and shield.

Needing to make room Pyrrha uses a subtle application of her semblance, polarity, to increase the strength of her shield thrust to knock Naruto off-balance before changing her weapon into a javelin and taking a stance that had her shield in front of her and her javelin balanced on top.

Regaining his balance Naruto looks at the girl in front of him before using the dust in his weapons to use fire, his favored form of dust manipulation to try to cut off the girl's maneuverability by sending two streams of fire down either side of Pyrrha before rushing forward.

Pyrrha waits for him and is ready for his last trick of sending a blast of fire at her face and easily blocks it with her shield. Naruto seeing her blinded uses his left hand weapons protrusion to lock the javelin in place and attempts to throw it away from the blinded girl.

Pyrrha feeling the grip on her weapon, surprises her opponent by using a dust shot to propel her javelin forward, having the sudden propulsion force Naruto's weapon out of his hand as Pyrrha's weapon carries it on its journey into the arena's wall.

Though disarmed Naruto takes advantage of her lack of bladed weapon and keeps her on the defensive, before Pyrrha uses her skill with polarity to subtly have Naruto overextend himself, allowing Pyrrha to grab him by the arm and kick off him.

Naruto once again proving true to his namesake puts a shield in front of his chest, stopping Pyrrha's kick from knocking him to the ground but still managing to overextend his arm.

With his arm hurt and Pyrrha with the advantage Naruto surrounds himself with a shield, greatly depleting his remaining aura reserves but forcing Pyrrha to back off and avoid wasting her own energy.

With Naruto occupied Pyrrha rushed towards her weapon only for Naruto to exit the shield and turn his weapon into its revolver form. Knowing that his weapon wasn't the most dust efficient in this form he uses all of his leftover fire dust to fire an explosive shot at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha hearing the loud shot going off is barely able to dodge. However the explosion still knocks her off her feet and towards the wall with her weapon imbedded in it.

Naruto seeing Pyrrha vulnerable for the first time this match spins the revolver of his weapon before leveling it on Pyrrha before firing.

Pyrrha having little choice uses her polarity to throw her shield at the dust enhanced shot before reaching for her weapon and grabs the javelin from the wall before turning the weapon back into a xiphos while putting Naruto's other butterfly sword in her other hand.

Meanwhile Pyrrha's shield intercepts the dust shot and gets knocked to the ground before being flash frozen, showing that Naruto had used ice dust in his shot.

Naruto takes aim with the weapon one more time and fires the second half of his ice dust at the floor in front of Pyrrha before turning the weapon back into its butterfly sword form. He was using too much aura for this fight; he would have to continue the fight up close.

Naruto's shot missed Pyrrha who upon dodging also closes the distance with Naruto.

Meeting in the middle Naruto quickly discovers that while Pyrrha isn't used to dual-wielding weapons she is still quite effective at it, seeming to be able to move the blade at the exact right time, despite her inexperience, not knowing that Pyrrha was using her ability of polarity to move the weapons correctly.

With little choice Naruto covers his unarmed arm in a shield before using it as a shield itself, blocking Pyrrha's xiphos while locking the butterfly sword that Pyrrha wielded with his own.

Pyrrha seeing an opportunity suddenly breaks the contest of strength over the butterfly swords and jumps back, causing Naruto's secondary weapon to once more hit the ground.

Switching her weapon back to its rifle form Pyrrha lets loose a barrage of shots while Naruto switches his remaining butterfly sword to its pistol form and fires that sword's ice dust at the ground while using his aura to kneed the dust into creating a wall to block Pyrrha's bullets so that he could grab his second weapon.

Now armed with both his weapons once more Naruto goes out to meet Pyrrha in combat once more. Quickly creating a projecting a shield a decent sized square shield stretched horizontally along his eye level, he forced Pyrrha's xiphos to rebound violently as it hit the unexpected obstacle in the air, leaving her open.

Pyrrha reacting quickly swings her out using her metal grieves to block Naruto's first slash before twisting herself out of the way of his second slash, the blade only grazing the armor over her ribs.

Naruto seeing that his blades failed to connect and that Pyrrha was prepared to counter kicked out with his leg using a quick shield to block Pyrrha's xiphos from intercepting his kick. With his kick unblocked he managed to knock Pyrrha back.

Once more the two faced off with Pyrrha having her sword transform back into a javelin and Naruto taking his stance with both butterfly swords. Both fighters panting heavily and wearing smiles, ready to lock against each other in combat once more. However before the two could continue the buzzer sounded and the match was over.

"And the winner of this amazing match is decided. Naruto Schnee, the Relentless Shield's aura levels have entered the red, the winner is Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl."

The crowd went wild as despite the lack of any truly damaging hits the fight had been intense. As for Naruto and Pyrrha they met in the middle of the arena and shook hands.

"That was a great match." Naruto responded with a smile.

"Thanks, you were great as well." Pyrrha responded in kind, a friendly if nervous smile on her face.

"I hope you know that next time, won't be so easy." Naruto said with a teasing smile before turning and walking away. Weiss would inevitably be waiting and if Winter was there, he would not likely hear the end of it until he was checked for injuries and confirmed to be okay.

Pyrrha seemed surprised at his lighthearted nature as she stared at his back before a bright smile took over her face. "I look forward to it." She softly said before she too walked off.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was the day he met Pyrrha who would go on to become his third friend. Whenever his adoptive father did business in Mistral he made it a point to try and visit with the Pumpkin Flakes mascot. Even then they still found times to write each other. He had been surprised to learn that he and later Weiss were her first friends.

Still to this day he had fought Pyrrha a total of three times and lost each time, with each loss securing her victory at the Mistral regional tournament. The first time had been when he had overused his aura and gone into the red. The second time he had learned and become more precise in the creation of his shields, not needing to cover as wide of an area, but his increase in the use of dust against the superior combatant had again caused him to go into the red early, though this time they had both scored hits on each other. The final time had been close as he was no longer wasting as much aura when using dust or his semblance but failed to defeat her in close combat against her superior skills.

Pyrrha just seemed to always have her armor, shield, or sword in the right place at the right time. This wasn't helped by the fact his attacks seemed to be off slightly when he attacked her. Finally, Naruto still didn't know what her semblance was and Pyrrha seemed to be content to let him guess. Though he had a feeling he was going to kick himself when he learned.

Focusing once more on the battle between Weiss and the giant armor Naruto watched as Weiss showed an impressive level of skill with dust and defeated the giant armor. Weiss, panting heavily from the exertion turned to face the examiners before giving a quick curtsy.

While Weiss curtsied, Winter stood and applauded with a small smile on her face and Jacques simply sat and clapped, it seemed his worries for his daughter were just beginning. Meanwhile Naruto wasn't as refined and jumped from his seat and cheered.

Weiss hearing Naruto's cheering merely smiled. She was going to Beacon. She was one step closer to her dream.

But it wasn't just Weiss that was going to Beacon. With Weiss's acceptance now guaranteed Naruto would follow. Naruto opened his scroll and accepted his invitation to Beacon Academy, his four year tenure as the Atlas champion having earned him a spot at the prestigious institute.

 **Alright and done. This chapter of course ends the prologue of Snowstorm.**

 **I introduced Pyrrha but a true introduction is to come, though I hope I did her justice. I also tried my hand with Winter, but until more is known about her I didn't want to set her character in stone.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Weiss interactions. Also because I know someone will ask, no they are not together, at least not yet. I have a couple of ideas on when they will get together.**

 **Naruto is damaged. Don't believe for a second he is well adjusted. The damage caused by the Konoha massacre will affect him. However what they are have not been revealed yet.**

 **Again you might notice in the story that the Grimm seem a lot more dangerous in this story, I will admit I am trying to draw an Attack on Titan vibe to the story without making it that desperate. But I wanted to make it seem that humanity is kind of desperate. Besides even in the show the Mountain Glenn failed as an expansion to Vale and students at Beacon were called upon to help with Grimm infestations outside of Vale (at least I think that was what team CFVY was doing)**

 **Next stop for this story will be Beacon Academy where we will meet the main cast and interact more with Pyrrha.**

 **Oh to those worried that Naruto is going to be similar to Weiss in fighting style let me put that to rest. Naruto will be a mirror to her fighting style.**

 **Naruto being a physical fighter with mage abilities to support**

 **Weiss being a mage with physical abilities to support**

 **Still trying to figure out what I should do for teams. Anyway to those who read a Clan Reborn I will be working on that next.**

 **Finally please drop a review and tell me what you think so far (this was my first real drawn out battle between two people so I'd love to hear your thoughts. Of course I'd also love your thoughts on the characters and how you think the story is going.)**

 **(1) Aufgrund der Unschuld - Virtue of Innocence (German) - so basically Naruto fights to protect the innocent or to shield people from the darkness of the world**


	4. Chapter 4: Sunshine

Well I was stupid. I promised Ezylryb that I would post soon, as in last Sunday or Monday and well I did, sort of. I loaded this chapter to the doc manager but didn't post it before I went on vacation. I discovered this today when I took a break from writing my next update. Sorry for the delay. It was my fault entirely.

On that note, even with the week break between writing this and posting it, the guy I single out in the spoiler, yes you my friend, you still suck for spoiling the scene I mention in the spoiler.

I do not own RWBY or Naruto.

First things first, there are spoilers to volume 3 at the end of this chapter. I know most of you have probably seen it but I am still giving fair warning. My personal rule is about a month or two before openly talking about it with people that might not have seen it. **So** **SPOILERS** **at the end.** You have been warned.

Chapter 4: Sunshine

Naruto walked along an unfamiliar road as he traveled through the streets of Vale. . He had left his hotel room with a handful of Schnee Dust Company security forces and was now walking in a more shady part of the kingdom. Though he had managed to get the security personnel to back off, he had little doubt that they were nearby.

As for Vale, the city itself was vastly different from what he was used to. The buildings were colorful, the people even more so, and the city seemed to be a blend of cultures from around the world. It was a very different feel from the militarized city of Atlas, a city where the people and buildings were typically uniform.

After Naruto walked for a few more minutes he came to a stop in front of a large building before pulling out his scroll. Consulting it he checked the address of the building against the address in his scroll before nodding to himself. He had found the place he was looking for.

Quickly dialing a number on the scroll he waited.

"Mr. Schnee." A voice replied on the scroll.

Naruto withheld a small sigh at being called Mr. Schnee, he was used to it. Most people seemed to forget that his last name was Uzumaki. It didn't help that some of the servants at white castle just said it was only a matter of time. Naruto had just stopped fighting it.

"Stay back unless I call you." Naruto responded.

"Mr. Schnee I can't do that. Your father gave strict orders." The voice said.

This time Naruto sighed. "I will take responsibility."

"Sir…it wasn't just your father. Your sisters asked that we not let you…err." The voice hesitated.

 _"Do something stupid. Of course they did."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I will be fine. Please remind my sisters that father trained me for this." Naruto said tiredly.

While he loved that his sisters cared for him, they could be a little… overprotective. His views on the faunus and his own actions because of these views had earned him quite a few enemies…even more than he had just for being 'the other Schnee'.

"Sir. I would rather not. Winter…" This time the voice was more candid.

 _"Of course Winter. Is there anyone she does not intimidate in the company!? She doesn't even work for it!"_ Naruto thought in exasperation.

"I will handle Winter. This place is supposed to be neutral territory, no fights. I will be fine. If there's any trouble I will call you." Naruto said calmly.

"You won't have to call us." The voice finished before the call ended.

Running his hand through his hair Naruto gave a long sigh. He knew why he was being protected. His efforts to try to get the Atlas military to be more accepting of faunus outside of being hunters and huntresses and to begin incorporating them into the Schnee Dust Company's private security forces were not well received. Humans thought that he was asking for trouble while others saw them as cannon fodder. While faunus thought he saw them as weapons. So far his progress was slow, but he had managed to incorporate faunus into his personal security as well as begin efforts to start a trial run at one of the mines.

With that last thought Naruto entered the building. Immediately music filled his ears as he entered the hallway. Passing through the doors Naruto looked around the club. He could see many people on the dance floor as well as multiple men in black suits with red ties, red sunglasses, and hats. Continuing his inspection of the club Naruto did a double take when he saw a man wearing a bear's head before he headed towards the bar.

Meanwhile at the bar a man with short black hair and wearing a white button shirt, a black vest, red tie, and black pants and facial hair saw Naruto approach before he shooed a man with orange hair and a white coat away.

"Mr. Schnee welcome." The man said when Naruto reached the bar.

"Hello. Are you Junior?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes. What can I get you?" Junior asked meaningfully. He knew who Naruto was, it was his business to know who people like Naruto are, but he also knew that people like Naruto didn't come to clubs like his without a reason.

"I need information." Naruto said directly.

"Information? What makes you think I have that?" Junior continued.

"A friend. I believe you two once waltzed to the moonlight sonata." Naruto answered.

Junior smiled before looking at Naruto, waltz to the moonlight sonata, was the code phrase for his business. It was actually surprising how easily his customers seemed to incorporate it in his club.

"What do you want to know?" Junior asked.

"The White Fang. Do they or any others like them have any current operations in Vale?" Naruto asked.

This was the reason Naruto was in Vale early. He wanted to personally come and make sure it was safe for Weiss to attend Beacon Academy and had joined the group of Schnee private security forces Jacques Schnee had sent to investigate. Junior's club was just one source of many that the Schnee personnel would approach for information.

"The White Fang, that's pricey. Last I heard they were somewhere outside of Vale attacking train shipments. No operations inside that I know of, only the occasional recruitment drive. I have more here." Junior said as he held up a scroll and entered a code into it before handing it to Naruto.

Taking a quick glance at the information stored in the scroll, Naruto placed it onto the bar before looking Junior in the eye. "20,000 lien."

"50,000. The White Fang are not easy to track." Junior countered.

"30,000." Naruto countered.

"45,000." Junior offered.

"Most of this is already known by the Schnee Dust Company, 35,000." Naruto stated.

Junior seemed to think it over before he answered. "Since you're a first time client you have a deal."

With a quick exchange of a bank code Naruto used his scroll to transfer the appropriate amount of lien into Junior's account before Junior sent the file on the White Fang to Naruto's scroll.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Naruto said once the transfer was complete, his scroll already uploading the data to another server to be examined by Schnee personnel.

Reaching under the counter Junior poured some ginger ale into a glass before filling a shot with whiskey. Sliding the glass of ginger ale to Naruto he lifted his shot into the air and toasted. "To future business."

"To future business." Naruto parroted as he drank from his glass.

Seeing that Naruto was done talking for now Junior moved back to manning the bar as Naruto looked through the scroll and nursed his ginger ale.

It was as Naruto was reviewing the information he had bought that he heard a grunt of pain. Looking up from his scroll he spied an impressive mane of blonde hair. Following the blonde hair down Naruto held in a blush as he took in the girl's toned rear framed by a brown and white half-skirt like object as well as her legs.

Tearing his eyes away from the girl's back Naruto took in the rest of the girl. He noticed that the girl also wore a tan-ish brown jacket as well as a pair of brown boots. Naruto could also make out a pair of socks in his favorite color, orange. Finally, the girl also had a yellow gauntlet on the arm he could see, which was alarmingly grabbing Junior's balls.

"Tell me where I can find her and I will let you go." The blonde girl said as she held out her scroll for Junior to see.

"I've never seen her before! I swear." Junior said in pained voice.

The girl gave a quick squeeze before speaking. "Excuse me."

"I swear, sir." Junior quickly amended.

Looking around the club Naruto took in the approaching men in black suits and decided to step in.

"Perhaps you should let him go." Naruto said before he indicated the men around them when the girl turned her head revealing a pair of lilac eyes and an orange scarf around her neck.

"Ooh an audience. This must be pretty embarrassing. Awkward." The girl said simply as she continued to hold onto Junior.

"Look Blondie, sir, if you want to get out of here alive you'll let me go now." Junior demanded.

The girl let go of Junior as he finished his words. Junior now free of the blonde girl's grip turned and adjusted his tie before speaking. "You'll pay for that."

Getting up from his spot at the bar Naruto stepped forward and addressed the group. "We don't need any trouble. Miss will you care to join me."

Naruto said as he indicated his spot at the bar while giving a pointed look at Junior.

Junior growled softly to himself before turning with a huff. The club owner had little interest in upsetting a future business partner and didn't need the attention that a fight would bring to his club. It's why he didn't serve Naruto alcohol, the club was his cover and he had little interest in jeopardizing it. He'd handle the girl another time.

Guiding the blonde back to his seat Naruto decided to introduce himself. "So I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

The girl considered for a second before answering, "Yang."

"Well Yang you certainly have a way with words." Naruto said with a small smile as he mimed a grabbing motion with his hands.

"What can I say, I'm kinda heavy handed." Yang said with a smile.

Naruto gave a small laugh before he responded. "I can see that. Though I have to agree, sometimes things need a firm hand."

Yang paused before a bright smile filled her face. "I know right."

"Still you probably shouldn't have done that." Naruto said.

"I'll make it up to him." Yang continued in her usual manner.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked with a laugh. He couldn't imagine how the girl was going to make amends with Junior for quite literally having had Junior by the balls.

"Watch me." Yang said with a wink. Getting up from her seat the voluptuous blonde approached Junior from behind.

"Hey Junior I'm sorry about before. How about we kiss and make up?" Naruto's eyes widened and he choked on air as he watched the teenage girl speak to Junior.

Junior seemed to accept and the two leaned in for a kiss before the man went flying. In his place was Yang's fist. On her face Naruto could make out a devious smile.

Around Yang the men that worked for Junior snarled before they charged.

Yang seeing their movements burst into motion, her body dancing among the men as she lashed out with her fists. The men seemed helpless before this girl.

 _"I am never going to hear the end of this."_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the literal explosion of motion that was Yang as she tore apart Junior's goons.

Idly using his semblance to create a shield in front of him to block some stray bullets from the now machine gun wielding DJ with a bear head, Naruto continued his thought.

 _"My guards are probably moving in now. I should probably try to stop this."_ Naruto thought as he watched Yang use her pair of gauntlets to shoot at a pair of girls in dresses.

Stepping into the fight with the intention to break it up Naruto held up his arms and blocked the girl in the red dress's claws before using a shield to block Yang's follow up attack. "Okay, that's enou…"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence before the girl in the white dress kicked him in the face. Sliding across the ground Naruto lowered his head and the girls seemed to pause. "On second thought, everybody dies."

Reaching behind his back Naruto pulled out his two butterfly swords before switching them to their revolver form and began firing at the two girls in the dresses. Shooting explosive torrents of fire dust, his favored form of dust, at the two girls.

The girls attempted to block but when the explosive shots of fire dust hit their weapons they exploded sending fire everywhere as well as knocking the two girls into the air.

Yang seeing an opportunity and having little concern for the now burning club rushed through the flames and attacked the girl in the red dress. When Yang reached the girl, she began a devastating combo, slamming her fists into her stomach before finishing it by upper cutting the claw using girl into one of the glass columns, shattering it and knocking the girl out.

The girl with bladed high heels, angry at her sister's defeat, rushed Yang once she landed beginning a barrage of kicks against Yang that the blonde haired girl had trouble defending against.

Naruto seeing Yang's slight trouble switched his weapons back to their bladed form before he entered the fray and blocked one of the girl's high heels. With the high heeled girl now vulnerable he sliced his second weapon across her stomach. Once he completed the slice he adjusted the weapon into a thrusting position and thrust it into the girl's chest.

The white dress wearing girl was sent flying into the air before a barrier appeared behind her. The girl's back hit the barrier hard and she began to fall to the ground, dazed and in pain from the attack. While the girl fell Naruto deactivated his semblance, switched his grip on his first weapon to the protrusion that stuck out of the handle, and rushed forward.

Using his first butterfly sword as a tonfa he slammed the weapon into the back of the head of the girl who kicked him when he tried to stop the fight, knocking her out.

"I could have taken her. Besides weren't you going to break up the fight?" Yang said impishly.

"She kicked me and I wouldn't have had to stop a fight if you hadn't started one." Naruto countered.

"You said I should make it up to him." Yang said with a shrug.

"By destroying his club?" Naruto questioned.

"To be fair, you're the one who set it on fire." Yang said as she indicated the still spreading flames.

"You're going to pay for this." Junior roared in anger while looking at his burning club. Junior also had the noticeable addition of a rocket launcher perched on his shoulder.

Naruto seeing Junior shoot his rocket launcher concentrated on his aura before creating a large shield in front him and Yang to block Junior's rockets.

Seeing his rockets stopped by the cracking shield, Junior quickly pulled the trigger on his rocket launcher again.

This time the rockets broke the shield and Naruto jumped away while Yang back flipped.

Firing his weapon one last time the rockets quickly moved towards the two blondes only for Yang to shoot them out of the air with the shotgun blasts of her gauntlets.

"Nice shooting." Naruto complimented.

"Cool semblance." Yang answered right back.

With his rockets not working Junior switched his weapon into its close combat form, a bat, before charging the pair.

Naruto seeing the fire continuing to spread throughout the club, a fire now increased by Junior's rockets, turned to Yang. "Think you can take him."

"Yeah. I got this." Yang answered before she engaged Junior.

Turning his attention to the spreading flames Naruto spun the revolver on his swords to his ice dust.

 _"Can't use my revolver, that's more destructive."_ Naruto thought with a sigh. He preferred manipulating his dust with his revolver, but more complicated uses then explosions required the finesse of his swords.

Concentrating Naruto began to focus his aura on the ice dust before unleashing it on the flames; the ice either freezing the area or melting and putting out the flames.

Hearing a crash he sees Yang on the ground. However before he can go to help her he sees her get up with a smile on her face and her hair begins to glow. Deciding that she can handle this he turns his attention back to the remaining fires and focuses on putting out the last of the flames.

When he finished putting out the last of the flames he turned his attention back to the fight just in time to see Yang explode with energy, shattering even more of the club. Following her eyes to see what angered her so much Naruto noticed a few strands of hair in Junior's hand.

With her anger powering her Yang rushed forward and slammed her fist into Junior's face, sending him through a window.

Walking up to Yang, Naruto whistled. "So don't touch the hair."

"No one damages the mane." Yang answered before they began to walk out the doors.

Outside the doors the two were met with two different exclamations.

"Mr. Schnee are you alright?"

"Yang. What are you doing here?"

In front of the two blondes stood a group of people, consisting of a small girl and five adults. The girl had silver eyes and black hair with red accents. Her clothes seemed to reflect her hair as she wore a black dress and corset with red accents. At her waist a belt of ammunition was fastened prominently. Finally she wore black stockings and combat boots, as well as a long red cloak that seemed as long as the girl was tall.

As for the adults they were a mix of individuals with two women and three men, of which one of the women and one of the men were faunus. They were all dressed similarly, wearing a darkened white colored outfit that resembled the military uniform of Atlas officers with black accents. Finally the group had a pin in the shape of an orange whirlpool on the left breast of their uniform.

Yang and Naruto looked at each other and gave a small laugh before extending their hands.

"It was nice meeting you." Naruto said while shaking Yang's hand.

"Likewise." Yang answered before letting go of his hand and turning towards the girl.

"Come on Ruby it's a long story and I'll tell you on the way home." Yang said before she and the now named Ruby walked off.

The leader of the group, a man of average height and short black hair, stepped forward. On his back he carried a large axe that Naruto knew from personal experience could become two hatchets or a flamethrower. The man had originally been one of Naruto and Weiss's combat tutors and taught Naruto how to dual wield his weapons before he became the leader of Naruto's personal guard. His acceptance of the faunus and his skill and combat making him a natural choice for the position.

The man's only flaw in his position was that he was intimidated by Winter and at times even 'mini Winter' as he once called Weiss. Still despite his passive nature and likelihood to sell him out to his sisters, he respected the man.

"Are you alright Mr. Schnee?" The leader of the group asked.

"I am fine." Naruto offered.

From behind the leader, the faunus woman spoke. "I told you we shouldn't have listened to him. You know he's a trouble mag…"

Naruto interrupted her. "Don't finish that."

 _"I am not a trouble magnet. Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes. I punched the former Atlas champion and got challenged to a duel but it all worked out. And the dust experiment with seeing if Weiss and I could mix our attacks was… explosive but we now have some powerful combos. And this club wasn't…okay maybe I am…no. Don't go down that path. I am not a trouble magnet."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So were you successful?" The man continued with a smile ignoring the byplay between Naruto and the female faunus under his command.

"Yes. It's on this scroll. I even made a friend. So I would say tonight was a success." Naruto said as held up the scroll.

 _"If I don't count setting fire to a club and creating a possible enemy in Junior."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Great. So shall we head back to the hotel?" The man asked.

"That would be fine." Naruto answered.

As the group began to walk off the man seemed to contemplate something. "Oh. Mr. Schnee since this was your op; you're the one who gets to tell Winter and your dad what happened."

Naruto froze before muttering under his breath. "Dammit."

 **Well that's the end of the fourth chapter. I actually didn't mean for this to be the yellow trailer, it was actually just supposed to show Naruto acting his self-appointed role as bodyguard to Weiss but evolved from there. Only real regrets for this chapter would be I wished I incorporated waltz and moonlight sonata better. As well as not taking as many lines from the trailer as I did. I will do better about that.**

 **I also kind of wish that I could have made the title related to snow in some form but I guess that gimmick was doomed to failure.**

 **On another note I hope I did Yang alright. I'm not the best with puns and I don't think she would know the meaning to Naruto's name yet (it was so hard not to say 'piece of fishcake' when Naruto asked if she could handle Junior).**

 **I actually waited on this because I wasn't sure if they were going to reveal more Atlas stuff. Like originally Naruto was going to push for faunus to be allowed as hunters and in the military in Atlas but then of the two Atlas hunters we know, half of them are faunus. So until faunus are revealed in the Atlas military, this will be one of Naruto's goals.**

 **I also wanted to see if there would be more Winter moments to make sure I have her character right. For now she will remain how I picture her. Stern in public but caring and protective in private.**

 **Anyway before I get to any possible spoilers for those who have not seen parts of RWBY volume 3, I have gotten a lot of requests to add Pyrrha to the pairing. I will think about this.**

 **Now Spoilers:**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **turn back**

 **That should give you enough time to turn back.**

 **Well first I should say the show has gone dark so I can no longer say that this is a darker interpretation of the universe.**

 **There has been a lot of death in the show lately. Starting with our first character death Penny, who got sliced to pieces by Pyrrha. She was not who I expected to die first.**

 **My friends and I had actually made a bet on who it would be and I said that it would Ren for team JNPR and Yang for team RWBY. When I had Yang's incident spoiled for me, yes my friend you suck, and yes I know you are reading this. Thank god he thought she died instead of just losing her arm, which could be replaced with a mechanical one.**

 **Then Torchwick died and I am actually going to miss the guy. I kind of liked him. Not sure why.**

 **Then Pyrrha died. This I wasn't expecting. It's huge. Character development, plot development, story setting, everything. I just didn't expect RWBY to kill off one of the favorite characters.**

 **So it was a brutal season for heroes. On a bright note, I was right about semblances having a higher form. I thought it was possible when Ruby defeated team JNPR with her speed during the food fight but now Weiss and Winter can summon defeated enemies.**

 **I also was right with my friends on Cinder not being the head honcho. Not sure on this new person but I should be able to type without worrying about her. Unlike the maidens, not sure what my plan is for them or Ruby's mystical eyes.**

 **Oh Velvet is a beast.**

 **I did love how they tied in the opening narrative with the ending narrative. It seems that those with great strength are being killed off or injured (no victory in strength). So with Ozpin missing, Yang losing an arm, Pyrrha dead, the fall maiden dead, yeah this doesn't look good for Nora who could be called the new strength amongst the characters. It doesn't look good for Qrow either if they continue down the no victory in strength route.**

 **So I am saying now that the next person to have something bad happen to them among Team JNPR and team RWBY is Nora (sorry).**

 **Anyway with Volume 3 out of the way I am confident to begin updating this story more often. I guess I didn't have to wait, at least not this early in the story, but I like knowing my universe before I write.**

 **Also I have been hearing rumors about a volume 4 coming out around July 1. So be on the lookout.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon

**Alright I can update at decent speed. So it is great to be with you guys again after my health scare. I missed writing.**

 **Anyway before we get to the story, just know that after you read this chapter that there is an AN to you guys that I would like you to read and share your thoughts on (it is about the story).**

 **Also the previous AN will be down in about 24 hours.**

I do not own RWBY or Naruto.

Chapter 5: Beacon

Beacon Academy, considered by many to be the premier huntsman academy in all of Remnant. It is located near the edge of Vale and overlooks the water from atop a large cliff. The school itself is designed in a manner that resembles a castle, having many towers, and even an aqueduct surrounding it, all of which helps to give the school its elegant appearance.

Naruto now stood near one of the docking bays to this very school, looking out over the cliff at the approaching airships bringing students to the prestigious academy.

"You don't get views like this in Atlas." Naruto whispered to himself as he continued to look out over the water while waiting for Weiss near one of the docking bays to this very school.

He had arrived at Beacon Academy earlier in the day, dropped off by his security team by a Schnee company bullhead before they headed to the Schnee company dust facility in Vale where he was given the go ahead to test his idea on faunus employees for the private security of the Schnee Dust Company. It had given him time to explore the campus before he went to the docks to wait for Weiss.

As he continued to take in the view, the airships got closer, and soon they began to dock, disgorging students from their hulls.

Naruto observed them as they exited the airships.

An armored male with burnt orange hair and a mace was fooling around with others in armor.

Off to the side his eyes caught a flash of orange to see a girl prancing and skipping around a male with a strip of pink in his hair. A one-sided conversation seemed to be going on between the two.

"Do you think the pancakes at Beacon will be different? Maybe they have their own secret recipe! Wait what if they don't feed you if you don't get good grades? What if one of the Grimm they keep to teach us steals my pancakes?! Maybe that's how they train us."

Naruto quickly turned his attention from the conversation as the orange headed girl seemed to begin developing a plan to protect her pancakes from a…Grimm incursion.

Moving his eyes back to the students he took in the latest batch of students to arrive before a blush flashed across his face before he tore his eyes away. He definitely remembered the girl with the yellow mane, orange scarf, powerful punch, and the toned butt.

"Why are you blushing?" A voice reached him from his right.

"I'm not blushing Weiss." Naruto answers back simply, not fully registering that the person he was looking for was now standing slightly in front of him.

"Yes, you are. What are you looking at?" Weiss asked as she attempted to look over the crowd.

Feeling glad that he had a few inches on Weiss, Naruto answered. "Nothing…wait. Weiss! You're here."

With the realization that the girl Naruto was waiting for was in front of him Naruto snapped his attention to her before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Laughing slightly, Weiss lightly whacked one of Naruto's arms before giving a huff. "Yes I am glad to see you too. Now let me go."

Letting the white themed girl go Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a slight laugh.

"Welcome to Vale, Weiss." Naruto greeted.

"Thank you Naruto. So did you see anything interesting when you were 'checking out' Vale." Weiss asked, quoting what Naruto had told her he would be doing when he left for Vale early instead of traveling with Weiss.

Naruto stifled a nervous laugh when he heard Weiss's tone, the tone sounded a little too Winterish, like when he and Weiss were in trouble or she was worried, to him.

"Not much. Mostly looked around, took in the sites. You're going to love it here." Naruto answered making sure he didn't tell Weiss that he arrived early as part of the private security sent by Jacques Schnee to ascertain if Vale was safe.

"Oh, really, then what is this I hear about you blowing up a nightclub?" Weiss asked.

"To be fair I wasn't the one to blow it up." Naruto answered simply.

"It was on fire." Weiss snapped back while poking him in the chest.

"…It was self-defense." Naruto sheepishly said.

Turning around Naruto spread his arms into the air. "Besides Weiss, we're at Beacon. We did it, we're going to be huntsman. We're going…"

Naruto turned back around to face Weiss with a bright smile on his face that quickly went flat. "Weiss…what's with all the luggage?"

Behind Weiss, Naruto could clearly see several individuals loading suitcases onto a trolley. All of which were bearing the Schnee family crest.

Weiss turned her head to the side with a huff. "It's everything we need to be huntsman. Dust, weapon maintenance, clothes"

"Are you planning to blow up Beacon?" Naruto asked as he noticed the many heavy duty suitcases that were being handled carefully by the loaders.

"Of cours…" Weiss began to answer before a crashing sound was heard behind them.

Looking over Weiss's shoulder Naruto found himself looking at one of the girls from the club incident. The red and black themed girl seemed to of fallen into Weiss's luggage, knocking the suitcases to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Weiss immediately started scolding the girl.

"Sorry." The little red headed girl replied.

"Sorry, do you have any idea what sort of damage you could have caused?" Weiss continued.

"Um…Weiss it was an accident. We had a few of those growing up." Naruto interjected trying to stop the fight.

* * *

 **(flashback)**

A twelve year old Weiss stands beside a twelve year old Naruto in a training room. Both of them have their weapons drawn. Weiss with her rapier and Naruto with one of his butterfly swords in its revolver form. In front of them is a target shaped like an Ursa.

"Alright Naruto, on three combine your dust with mine. One, two, three." Weiss says as she twirls her weapon before slamming it into the ground causing a white glyph to appear in front of her.

Naruto taking his cue concentrates on focusing his aura and using yellow dust fires his revolver at the glyph.

The dust shot hits the glyph and begins to spark with electricity. Then from the glyph multiple white arrows, sparkling with electricity began to appear, shooting out towards the ursa target.

With smiles on their faces the two looked at their first combination attack, before one of the arcs of electricity hit another. For a second time stood still.

Weiss and Naruto looked towards each other both thinking the same thing.

 _"Uhoh!"_

A giant explosion filled the room knocking Weiss and Naruto into the wall behind them before they fell onto the ground in a heap.

As the two lay on the ground dazed with their auras severely depleted, the ursa target bounced off the wall from the force of the explosion and landed on its feet over them.

The ursa target had survived dust experiment 6.

 **(end of flashback)**

* * *

Weiss's face colored at the memory, though if she had thought of dust experiment 6 or one of their other dust mishaps was anyone's guess.

"Still you should be more careful." Weiss said with a sigh as she picked up one of the gathered suitcases and took out a vial of dust.

Shaking it at the young girl Weiss continued. "Look, dust is fire, water, lightning, energy. You could get hurt."

As Naruto watched the dust fly into the younger girl's face he saw she was about to sneeze.

"Achoo" An explosion tore through the main avenue of Beacon Academy as the girl with the red cloak sneezed.

When the smoke began to clear, three translucent blue shields were hovering in front of Naruto, Weiss, and the silver eyed girl.

"Ugh. You complete dolt." Weiss insulted the girl.

"Weiss. I think that one was your fault." Naruto interjected.

"What?" Weiss said.

"Well you did shake dust in front of her face." Naruto said with a shrug.

"But still this wouldn't have happened if she didn't run into me." Weiss said stubbornly.

"I said I was sorry princess." The girl snapped back, her patience beginning to break.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss and Naruto Schnee, heirs to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the biggest dust companies in the world. Famous for its controversial labor forces, questionable business partners, and radical ideas." A new girl with a bow on her head interjected, while looking pointedly at Naruto when it came to radical ideas. In her hand she carried a vial of dust with the SDC's symbol on it.

Grinding her teeth Weiss grabbed the vial from the new girl's hand before storming off.

With a sigh Naruto watched Weiss walk off. "Looks like I am in the doghouse."

Turning his attention back to the girls in front of him, he found that the bow wearing girl had already walked off, leaving him with the cloak wearing girl.

"So, I never got your name. I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said as he stuck his hand out to the girl.

"Ruby Rose, and yeah, Yang kind of told me about you." Ruby said shyly. She preferred weapons to people.

"So…thank you for helping me with the shield. Was that your semblance? Mine's speed." Ruby said quickly.

"Yep, my semblance is projection." Naruto answered back.

"You were kind of fast with your semblance, how did you train with it?" Ruby asked with a happy smile on her face.

 _"Take that Yang. I can make friends just fine."_ Ruby thought to herself. She didn't have a problem talking about semblances. Sure they weren't as awesome as weapons, at least in her opinion, but she could still talk about them.

 _"How did I train it?"_ Naruto thought as his eyes lost focus and his body tensed.

* * *

 **(flashback)**

Fourteen year old Naruto had recently lost to Pyrrha in the Mistral regional championship. Currently he was standing in the middle of a training room without his weapons.

"Alright Naruto, the purpose of this exercise is to train your semblance. You're going to block the projectiles before they reach you. Also, to make your projections more precise and less taxing on your aura your projections can't be bigger than a regular sized shield." A female voice said over an intercom.

Naruto nodded in the direction of the intercom before he said, "Let's do this."

"Then begin."

From the ground three machine guns rose and began to fire at random intervals from a static position.

Naruto smiled as he created the shields to block the coming bullets when needed.

"Good, now let's make this a little harder." The intercom announced.

From the floor a set of tracks appeared, circling Naruto on the ground as well as having a set of tracks above him.

"Um…these are rubber right." Naruto asked as he saw the guns begin to move around in a random pattern, continuing to fire projectiles at him.

Naruto throws shields up as often as he can, attempting to block the bullets coming from every direction.

Above. Shield.

Left. Shield. Mistimed. Second shield.

Behind. Shield.

Right. Missed. Naruto rolled out of the way as the missed spray of bullets hits the ground where he just stood.

Looking to where he just stood, Naruto deadpanned at the now torn metal floor before the intercom came to life once more.

"No. But as long as your aura is above the red they should be non-lethal, though I wouldn't suggest getting hit by them." The voice replied in a chipper manner.

The exercise continued as Naruto attempted to dodge and block the coming bullets, occasionally taking a hit from a bullet he couldn't stop or dodge.

"Reset." The voice spoke over the intercoms as the guns moved back to their starting positions.

As for Naruto himself, his body looked battered, from when he failed to stop the shots and the floor, the metal floor was now jagged and full of holes.

"Hmm…your aura's still not in the red so just one more test and then we're done for the day." The seemingly perpetually happy voice said.

"How about no." Naruto said as tried to make it to the door only for the guns to swivel around on their tracks and block him.

"Just one more test." The voice continued.

"err…"

"Good. Now let's test how powerful your shields are. Remember the shields can't be bigger than a regular shield." The voice spoke from the intercom not giving Naruto a chance to respond.

The bullets of the chain fed guns changed and took on a reddish coloring before the guns once more began to fire, now shooting fire dust rounds on the young blonde.

"Aaaahhhh!" Naruto screamed as he attempted to block the bullets. He also could have sworn he heard the person on the intercom singing as his test continued.

 **(end of flashback)**

* * *

"I had an…interesting teacher. So I should probably meet back up with Weiss. Perhaps we can talk again sometime." Naruto answered with slight hesitation.

Ruby smiled. "Sure, see you later. Oh and I'll find a way to make it up to your sister."

Naruto merely smiled back at the kind hearted girl, before his look became more deadpanned as he saw someone in blue armor talking to one of the airships.

 _"Beacon seems to have some interesting people."_ Naruto thought to himself, recalling the orange haired girl and her talk about pancakes and now someone who talks to machines.

 _"Should be fun."_

 **And done. Alright first things first, the revolving guns and the shields scene was inspired by RED vs. BLUE, which I also don't own.**

 **Second I hate writing short chapters like this but I need to hear the thoughts of my readers on something. Currently I plan to have Naruto on a separate team from JNPR or RWBY, I originally had a way to put Naruto on RWBY's team but it was convoluted so that is now gone.**

 **Anyway I plan to use RED vs. BLUE characters for Naruto's teammates (not sure if anyone has done this before). But which ones should I use?**

 **In fact you may have noticed that a few have made cameo appearances without being named.**

 **Naruto's head of security for his group (now armed with an axe that splits into twin hatchets that become a flamethrower) is in fact Butch Flowers otherwise known as Agent Florida.**

 **The tester is either going to be Emily Grey or her mother if I decide to put her on Naruto's team.**

 **As for the guy in blue armor, that is Caboose.**

 **What spawned this idea? Freckles, the Atlesian Paladin.**

 **So I ask for your thoughts on RED vs. BLUE characters and who would be a faunus.**

 **Also nearly every character is possible, this includes villains like Locus, and even AIs like Omega and Gamma. Sadly Jr. is not a possibility. I especially want to bring in Carolina so that even if that which should not be named does happen, Pyrrha will still be with us.**

 **On a final note, I do not plan to abandon the dark undertone to my RWBY cross, but like RWBY I will incorporate light themes with the darkness (volume 1 vs. volume 3 for instance).**

 **Also I may start an omake series in this story involving the tales of Caboose that would be too ridiculous for the story. The omake would appear at the end of a chapter and not as a separate story.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **PS: Not a real spoiler since I haven't seen the two episodes of Volume 4 out yet, but Weiss apparently has a brother and I am totally judging him off his pic on rwby wikia, I do not trust him. Yes I just profiled him, sue me (don't really).**


End file.
